


StarStorm (A fic about Sith Lord Rey)

by LiliesandSin



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Rey - Fandom, Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesandSin/pseuds/LiliesandSin
Summary: THIS IS NOT A REYLO SHIP. This is an alternate universe about Sith Lord Rey, and how she brings the dark side of the force to power. Kylo is just an unfortunate necessity due to his presence in "The Force Awakens".Rey is an up and coming dark side user, learning the ways of the force and bringing the Resistance to its knees. Her goal is to be emperor of the First Order, and to rule with an iron first. As she grows in power, she gets an offer from a mysterious stranger, who offers to teach her the forgotten ways of the Sith.





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren was sitting alone, in a cave. It was snowing outside. His eyes were closed; he was meditating.

Kylo had finished his Jedi training three years ago today. He was a knight now; he'd graduated first, before any of the others. At first, he'd been proud; however, three days later, he found himself reflecting on the dangers that that pride posed.

He was a Jedi now. He had a responsibility to control his emotions. For his own safety, and for the safety of others.

His lightsaber was sitting on a stone in front of him. He remembered when Luke had died, two years ago. He remembered the pain that he'd felt; the surge of grief like a physical presence.

He still grieved occasionally. It was one of his (admittedly many) weaknesses. He had learned not to berate himself for his grief, however; he was a Jedi, but he was also human. He was still learning to be passionless; still learning to be a better knight.

He recalled the face of the one who murdered him. She'd been violent and brutal; her lightsaber burned red, and she'd been baring her teeth. It had been a dark night; Kylo had only barely survived.

She'd been a good fighter. Not just good- the _best_. She'd come seconds away from killing Kylo.

He didn't hate her. It was hard for him to hate anyone, or even to feel emotion. She was a Sith. He couldn't blame her for following her nature.

Her name was Rey. And he knew that one day, he would kill her.

*

Rey watched the city burn. She held her lightsaber in her right hand; it burned brightly, lighting up the ground around her. She could feel force writhing in pain; she could feel the deaths of the townsfolk, one after another, like lights flickering out.

It was beautiful; a vision of the world that she knew she was lucky to see.

"Lord Rey." One of the clones appeared at her side. She made no move to look at him. "We've taken the city."

"I know. I'm not blind." Rey gestured. "Capture the city leaders. Try to take them alive. I want to speak with them tonight, to ascertain whether they know anything about the resistance."

She paused. The flames were so bright; she could almost feel them from where she stood. The deaths of the townsfolk were at a peak now; she could feel them in the force, dozens and dozens of them, vanishing into the night.

"...Will that be all?" The storm trooper asked uncertainly. He was afraid of her; she could feel it. It  bored her. _Everyone_ was afraid of her; there was nothing unique about his emotions.

"One more thought," said Rey. "Where's the fool? The one who disobeyed me earlier, on Naboo. I'm sure you remember."

"I brought him down from the ship for you, my Lord," the clone replied. "...Do you wish to see him?"

"I don't. Tie him up and throw him into a fire. Make sure he screams before he dies." Rey glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "And _do_ make sure he dies."

"Your grace." The clone bowed and backed away.

Rey watched him go, and then turned back to watch the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lord Rey." Snoke leaned forwards on his throne. "I've been waiting for you for three days. Your insubordination is intolerable."

Rey shrugged. She was sitting on the floor; her hands were on her knees. _Calm. Calm. Calm._ "I was working. You summoned me at a very bad time, Lord Snoke."

"Be quiet." Rey could see that Lord Snoke was angry; his yellow, mottled hands were clutching the armrests of the throne. "You displease me, Rey. Have you forgotten what you owe me? What I did for you? You were a _nothing_ on that filthy planet!"

"How could I forget?" Rey's voice was dry. _Calm. Calm. Calm._ "You certainly remind me often enough."

"Insolent _worm_!" Snoke half-stood, pointing his finger. She could feel his powers collecting. "You are _nothing_ without me! _NOTHING_!"

"Certainly not," Rey said. She could feel her lightsaber against her side. Its weight was comforting. "You are my master, Snoke."

She hoped he would sit down. He looked decrepit and weak; however, she knew that if it came down to a fight between the two of them, she would die in seconds. He was powerful; far more powerful than Rey.

Snoke sat back down slowly, glaring at her. Rey willed her heart to slow. She could feel her passion, her hatred of Snoke, stirring. That was good; her anger and hate were her most powerful weapons.

However, she knew that if he sensed it before she was ready, it could be catastrophic.

"We're poised to capture the core worlds," Rey said. "The New Republic never recovered from our destruction of Hosnian Prime. The Resistance has been futile. We are going to win." She kept her voice even, soft. Her words sounded almost robotic. Snoke didn't seem to notice.

"What of this... Kylo Ren?" Snoke asked. "The last I heard, he almost killed you."

"He tried," said Rey. She clenched her left fist. A small bubble of anger formed in the pit of her stomach; she didn't try to suppress it. Her voice rose. "He tried. But _I will kill him._ I will kill his father. I will kill his mother. I will cut him to pieces, and then I will throw his remains into the pit of the deepest volcano that I can find!"

Snoke smirked. "He cut off your hand, didn't he."

It wasn't a question. He _knew._ Rey cursed under her breath. "I was a fool. It will not happen again.

Snoke leaned back and waved a hand. "You may go, Lord Rey. Go find Kylo. And after you kill him, bring me his head." Snoke smiled. It looked ghastly, as if he was an animal. "I want to see his face."

Rey stood. She bowed quickly. "May I go?"

Snoke waved a hand, as if bored. Rey bowed one more time, before leaving the throne room.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rey desperately wished she knew how to fly well.

Her father ( _fool that he was_ ) had been a pilot. Her grandfather had been a pilot. But Rey- Rey was not a pilot. No one else seemed to care that she couldn't. However, she cared; she cared, as foolish as that was.

...It wasn't that she didn't know how to fly. She understood the theory; she'd even practiced before, on her own. She make a ship go from one place to another. However, she couldn't do anything else.

If she were to be in a space battle, she would die. She would die in moments.

This was on her mind as she made her descent down to planet Takodana's surface. She went alone, refusing to let anyone pilot the ship for her. Yes, she knew that made her vulnerable, and yes, she knew that was foolish and stupid, but Rey truly, _truly_ didn't care.

Rey hated being weak. And for the most part, she _wasn't_ weak. She was strong, and knew herself to be strong. The dark side molded itself to her will; as far as the force was concerned, there was very little she couldn't do.

*

She stood on a hill overlooking a lake. The sun was out, glinting off the surface of the water. The air was cool and sweet; she could smell flowers blooming somewhere.

She could feel Kylo's presence here. She knew, in fact, that he was standing behind her, five hundred feet away, in a collection of trees. She also knew that he thought she couldn't sense him; that he thought he was safe.

He'd grown more powerful. And yet, she knew in her heart that he was terrified of her. As strong as he was, she knew that he would fall prey to his emotions; and once he did, she would end his life. The thought made her feel... _powerful._

She held her lightsaber in her right hand. It was deactivated, but her finger was on the trigger. He would approach her soon. He would try to talk to her. 

He was a fool.

*

He was walking towards her now. She could hear the scuff of his boots against the grass. She could sense the way he breathed; slowly, lightly, trying to remain in control. She could sense him putting his hand on his lightsaber.

"Cousin Rey." His voice was soft. "I wanted to speak with you."

_Weak. Weak. Weak._

She turned to face him. She didn't speak. There was nothing she wanted to say to him. In her mind's eye, she could see his charred corpse on the ground in front of her. The image was vivid; so real, she was almost surprised when he spoke again.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. Gently. Softly. As if he was talking to a young child.

 _A corpse. He is a corpse._ The fool was still walking towards her; she didn't move.

"I can protect you," he said. "Are you afraid of Snoke? You don't have to be. The Resistance is strong; we'll bring him to justice."

_His body on the ground. It's smoking. He is dead already._

He was reaching out towards her. He'd stopped moving now. "Rey, can you hear me?"

He was close. Not as close as Rey had wanted, but close enough. Rey lit her lightsaber, striking at his heart.

She heard him scream.

 


	4. Dying Storm

Kylo blocked, but not fast enough to stop Rey from slicing through the side of his right arm. His scream had died; he was hastily backing away, lighting his saber.His movements were clumsy and disjointed; she'd clearly caught him off guard.

Rey moved quickly, striking at his head again and again _and again_. He dodged each of her strikes; he lifted his saber and swung wildly at her side. It was a bad swing; open and wide, and easy to repel.

She blocked it and slid in, closer to him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close; then she let go and punched his solar plexus. He gasped and fell backwards, clutching his stomach. She kicked his chest, and then threw out her hand and used the Force to push him onto his back. His lightsaber flew out of his hand; she used  the Force to pull it into her hand, then put a foot on his chest.

Her lightsaber hovered inches above his throat. The entire match had taken less than ten seconds, and _Rey. Had. Won._

She clenched her robotic fist. _Snoke will have one less reason to mock me._

"You were never a match for me," she hissed. "You were just _lucky."_

"Please." Kylo was begging. His hands were over his face. He was _crying_ , the pathetic bastard. "Please, Rey. There's good in you, I know that there's good in you, Rey, please..." His voice trailed off.

Rey hovered the light saber closer to his throat. "Put your hands down, Kylo," she hissed. "I want to see your face before you die."

Kylo obeyed, slowly. Rey leaned closer. "Now listen to me," she said. Her voice was soft. "There is no such thing as good. There is no such thing as evil. They are both useless... _attachments._ " She lowered her voice. "The only thing is power, Kylo. Power, and those with the strength to use it."

"Rey," Kylo breathed. "No."

"Rey yes." She jabbed forwards with the lightsaber.

*

She left his body in the field. She left his lightsaber with his body. She knew that it would be smarter to keep it, even if only as a trophy. However, some part of her couldn't bear the thought of separating a force user- even a Jedi- from their lightsaber. Part of her harbored the hope that, should she fall in battle, she would be granted the dignity of being buried with her weapon.

 _Snoke will be pleased._ The thought didn't grant her any sort of peace, however. She _hated_ Snoke. She knew that he knew she hated him, too. She looked forwards to the day that she would finally defeat him in combat; when she could finally rid herself of him and lead the First Order herself.

That day wouldn't come for many years, she knew. Snoke was more powerful than her; far, far more powerful, despite his great age.

That was alright. She could be patient. She could wait as long as she had to. _The last Jedi was dead,_ by Rey's hand.

*

Finn found Kylo's body late that night. He wasn't quite sure how to feel when he found it; the two had never been close, and he hadn't known Kylo for longer than a day or two. However, the man was _dead._

That seemed as though it required some form of speech. Or something. He tried to say a couple words over Kylo's body, but stopped himself.

He didn't know Kylo at all, really. And there was a chance that whatever killed Kylo was still lurking in the dark. Finn wasn't quite sure how to react; as a storm trooper, there had been protocol for everything, rules and regulations for every conceivable possibility.

But he wasn't a storm trooper anymore. There were no more rules. Not like those, at any rate.

He picked up Kylo's lightsaber and clipped it onto his jacket. He couldn't do anything with Kylo's body; there wasn't enough time. The First Order's ships were patrolling the airspace of the planet, and it was only a matter of time before they found Finn.

However. Finn felt that something should be kept to remember Kylo. Maybe he could give the lightsaber to General Leia; he was sure that she'd appreciate knowing her son died fighting, like a true Jedi.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The lightsaber hung heavily off Finn's side. General Leia hadn't wanted it; she'd told him to jettison it into space, or throw it in the ocean of some distant moon. Finn hadn't been able to get rid of it; so he hid it underneath his jacket.

He always carried it. It made him think of stories that he and his fellow cadets would tell each other at night, back when he was a trooper for the First Order. He could remember how they spoke in hushed, quiet tones, in case one of their commanders caught them; he could remember the characters that they made up- brave Jedi and evil Sith; emperors and Queens, distant planets, and- _very, very quietly-_ mothers and father, parents, who would always rush in at the end of a story and save the hero.

Finn had missed his parents. It was a bit silly; he couldn't remember them at all, who they were, what they were like. But, as a child, he'd come up with personalities for them; personalities, jobs, histories. -None of that mattered, of course. In the end, it was his fellow cadets that had been his family; his fellow soldiers that had been his brothers, sisters, and siblings.

He carried the lightsaber to remember them.

*

Finn didn't like the Resistance.

He knew, in his head, that there was a difference between the Resistance and the First Order. He knew that the First Order fought for domination, for terror and destruction. He knew that the Resistance fought to... well... resist the First Order.

However. When he saw the Resistance kill Storm Troopers mercilessly; when he saw the Resistance carpet bomb planets; when he saw the Resistance torture their prisoners- well. Finn saw no difference.

War, he was beginning to see, was the same no matter who fought it. He wondered that the deaths of so many people didn't bother those around him; he could almost _feel_ death when it happened.

It felt like a light was going out; like a presence had been removed.

It made him hurt.

*

_Maybe it's because I'm weak._

Finn sat on the edge of a lake. He and his squad had been permitted to land on a moon. He didn't know what planet it belonged to; truthfully, he didn't care. He couldn't care about anything anymore.

It felt as though he'd been drafted into the Resistance. He'd never been given a choice in the matter; they'd assumed that, because he had been a Storm Trooper, battle was in his blood. That _of course_ he was going to war; that was the only thing he was _good for._

There was a rock sitting in the sand nearby him. He found himself staring at it, almost meditatively. It seemed to him that he and the rock were connected by a series of invisible objects; that it he pulled on those objects, the rock would be yanked towards him, as if on a string.

He wondered what would happen if he tried. And- the more he thought about it- the more plausible it seemed.

Finn looked around quickly, to make sure that no one from his squad could see him. Then he reached out with a hand and _pulled._

The rock flew into his hand. It _hurt_ ; it had flown fast and hard, as if thrown. Finn didn't care. It was as if he'd realized something; his new knowledge burned in his head and his heart, as if lit by a brand.

He had to leave the Resistance.

He had to end the war.

The lightsaber was heavy on his side.


	6. Disturbance

Rey meditated.

She could feel the many, many lives in the force. They appeared as lights in her mind's eye; both bright and dim; millions and billions of them; more than she could ever count. She could feel the movement of the force around her; the worlds cycling through birth and death and rebirth, as they had, and as they would.

The force was hard for her to conceptualize to those who weren't sensitive to it. She was always aware of the force; she could feel the lives of those around her, and she could feel the sudden _emptiness_ when someone died. She loved the feeling; it felt powerful to her.

In learning how to use the force, she was learning how to seize control of the world around her; to bend it to her will.

It was more than that, of course. It was also about learning to embrace the cycles within. The problem with Jedi was that they didn't understand the importance of following one's internal cycles; the birth, life, and death of one's emotions; to embrace the heat of anger, or the spirit of passion, and know it to be yours.

*

Rey was considering how to kill Snoke. She'd gone through variations of the same strategy over and over again. The problem was Snoke's bodyguards; even if she managed to kill Snoke, she couldn't decide how to evade being killed by them.

...And if she killed them first, she'd be too tired to kill Snoke.

It was a puzzle. Fortunately, Rey enjoyed puzzles. And she was willing to put as much time as she needed into solving it.

*

She paused in her mental footsteps. She could sense a growing light. She'd never felt something like it before; a light that was nearly as strong and bright as hers. She fixated on it, trying to understand what it meant.

She'd never felt a light that matched her own. Even Kylo Ren's light had been dimmer, weaker _._

Her eyes opened when she realized what it meant.

There was a  new force user in the galaxy.


End file.
